


Four Drabbles

by johnnygossamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnygossamer/pseuds/johnnygossamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>four unrelated ficlets.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Four Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> four unrelated ficlets.

one:

Sam knows that home is in Dean’s arms, it’s Dean’s rasping voice over the Impala’s radio static, it’s musty motel rooms with the sound of his brother’s snoring lulling him to sleep. And Sam knows that Dean’s moans, the way he feels beneath Sam, the way he begs for his little brother in the crisp cold of the night, is the furthest place from home.

—

two:

In Montana, in an old milling town where the sun shines bright, Dean remembers Sam’s penchant for animals. At the local animal shelter they look at rescued dogs in photographs lining the walls, and a cute volunteer lets Sam in the back to play with a few of the pops they’d brought back from the abandoned saw mill a restless spirit had been occupying. The little folds of fur whimper and clamber over Sam’s lap and he laughs genuinely for the first time in weeks. One of Dean’s only regrets is that he never got his brother a dog for Christmas.

—

three:

It’s all wrong, Sam thinks. He just wanted to fix it all, make it all better. The little boy tugs at his sleeve, curious and near to tears, too young to yet be taught not to cry. All Sam wanted was normalcy—a nice quiet life for Dean, like he had for four years, like he deserves. The boy looks up at Sam, eyes wide and green, freckles still spotting his nose. And Sam thinks, time travel is never a good idea.

—

four:

If they had been alive, Sam knows Dean would have gone off to war. He would have bragged and been brave and flaunted his uniform. He would have gone to Vietnam, he would have killed, and he would come back broken and wounded and toughened, and Sam would have been proud, and held him when the nightmares came.


End file.
